


A Ruined Rose

by sir_red



Series: Game of Vipers [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Caning, M/M, Restraints, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologise in advance for the delay in posting this, I have been rather busy. Also I will admit I was in two minds about whether I would bother to finish it. As a writer I tend to be very needy. Never underestimate how much your positive feedback means to me, and I imagine, to other writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruined Rose

Previously…

“What are you going to do?” Loras asked Oberyn nervously, fidgeting at his restraints.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Oberyn told him, “I’m going to fuck you and use you in every way that demeans and weakens you.

“I’m going to visit on your body a small part of the shame that the Tyrell’s have visited upon the Martells.

“I’m going to break you.” 

The tears began to run down Loras’ face as the Dornishman began to remove his clothing.

 

Now…

“Do you know how the Tyrell’s became the Lords Paramount of the Reach?” Oberyn asked, as he unlaced his trousers. 

Loras remained silent, rightly assuming the Red Viper wasn’t speaking to him. 

“No,” Olyver admitted, “I have never been anything but an indifferent student of history.” 

“They stole it,” Oberyn told him.

“That’s not true…” Loras began, he turned his head to look at the Dornishman. 

Oberyn silenced him with a raised eyebrow. Loras considered for a moment the very vulnerable position he was in and decided perhaps this wasn’t worth arguing over. 

“They stole it,” Oberyn continued, “they betrayed their rightful King and surrendered Highgarden and the Reach to the Dragon.” 

“Anyone would have surrendered,” Loras insisted, “after the Field of Fire it became clear that the Targaryens would win. By surrendering the Tyrells, the Starks, the Arryns and the Lannister’s saved thousands of lives.”

“Really?” Oberyn sounded amused, “which House didn’t surrender, pretty lordling?” Oberyn demanded, standing over Loras. 

Oberyn’s manhood was engorged and overshadowed Loras’ face. Loras was intimidated but he was also…aroused. He realized he wanted the dangerous Dornishman. 

“The Martells…” Loras admitted quietly. 

“The Martells,” Oberyn agreed, “we do not surrender and we do not forget.” 

“Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken.” Loras said smiling weakly up at his captor, “but let’s not pretend this is about history.” 

“No,” Oberyn agreed, “history is only part of it.” 

Oberyn ran his fingers down Loras’ back. His touch was tender, almost loving. 

“You think this will be pleasurable for you?” Oberyn asked Loras, sounding amused. 

“Won’t it?” Loras countered. 

“Perhaps,” Oberyn decided, wandering away from Loras once again. 

Oberyn placed on the ground a large carry bag he had brought to Loras’ rooms. The bag was enormous and it made an ominous clattering, clinking noise as it was placed on the ground. 

“At some point,” Oberyn continued conversationally, “it’s going to occur to you to cry out, when this happens I want you to think of this.

“If people come to your chambers and find you naked and being fucked by a common boy and a Prince and the common boy and Prince both say you begged them to fuck you…what do you think will happen to you?” Oberyn asked Loras. 

Loras blushed furiously and looked away from Oberyn, embarrassed. 

“Tell me,” Oberyn commanded. 

“I’ll bring shame to my family,” Loras admitted after a moment, “I’ll probably be disowned.” 

“So you won’t call out,” Oberyn agreed, “not even if I have this whore fuck you till you bleed, not even if I take your cock for a trophy.” 

Loras glared at his captor before slowly nodding. 

“Fuck him,” Oberyn ordered Olyver. 

Loras turned around to see the whore-boy was already erect and approaching his arse. 

“Please don’t do this,” Loras pleaded with Olyver.

“I don’t think a highborn has ever said please to me before,” Olyver noted with amusement. 

“I was kind to you,” Loras said, his voice sounding almost sulky. 

“You were,” Olyver agreed, “but one never says no to the Prince.” 

The whore didn’t spend his time opening up Loras with fingers, or even his mouth, as Renly might have. He plunged his manhood into Loras all at once and Loras gave a muffled scream, pressing his own mouth into the mattress to try and stifle the sound. 

The whore thrust again and the tears began to run down Loras’ face once again. 

“Look at me,” Oberyn demanded.

Loras looked up at the Dornishmen. 

“I want to see your face as he fucks you,” Oberyn explained looking at his curiously.

Oberyn thrust into Loras again, apparently relishing the opportunity to be on top. 

“I want to see your shame,” Oberyn told him, Loras tried to look away but the Dornishmen seized both sides of his face. 

Olyver thrust again and Loras groaned, his forgotten manhood starting to come awake from the attention Olyver was giving him.

“You think this will be over soon?” Oberyn asked Loras sounding amused, “this boy can go for hours and hours, I made him fuck a stableboy once so I could watch, I fell asleep and when I woke up hours later the stableboy was still squealing.” 

Olyver thrust into Loras again and Loras head actually impacted the wall from the violence of the motion. 

“Don’t damage him,” Oberyn admonished the whore annoyed, “I want to put this one to good use.” 

“My apologies my Prince,” Olyver said deferentially and went on only slightly more gently.

“I have a device,” Oberyn told Loras, “in this bag that will hold your mouth open so you cannot close it. 

“When he is done with you. I will take you down to fleabottom and put you in the box.” 

Loras confusion must have showed on his face because Oberyn explained cheerfully. 

“There are two holes in the box,” he told Loras, “one lines up here” he ran his fingers around the outside of Loras’ mouth, “the other here” he slapped Loras’ behind. 

“Stableboys and sailors, guardsmen and all manner of lowborn use the box,” Oberyn told him, “one uses the head and the other uses the tail.”

Olyver thrust hard into him and Loras very nearly cried out from the effort of containing the pain. 

“It’s for the whores too ruined to be seen,” Oberyn explained, “they put them in the box to hide their ugliness then charge a hapenny to fuck them - two men at a time.” 

Loras wept openly, wondering how Oberyn’s words could hurt him so much. 

“You are beautiful,” Oberyn said, sounding slightly awed, “even as he fucks you, you are beautiful.” 

Despite the fact he had come not ten minutes before Loras came once again. Smiling Oberyn scooped up Loras’ seed with his finger. 

“Eat this,” he ordered Loras, “and I will tell him to stop fucking you.” 

Loras didn’t even hesitate. He sucked on Oberyn’s finger like a baby on the tit. His seed tasted unlike anything he had tasted before. It was salty but the texture was peculiar and unpleasant in his mouth. 

“Pull out of him,” Oberyn told the boy, “and come over here.” 

The whore was still hard when he stood before Loras. His manhood was like a spear pointed at Loras’ face. 

“You’re going to suck his cock,” Oberyn told Loras.

Loras shook his head furiously. 

Oberyn sighed and reached into his bag. He drew out a long cane, the type that Maesters used in their lessons and, more often than not, on their pupils. 

“You’re going to suck his cock,” Oberyn told him again, “and if you bite him, I will put you in the box and leave you in your father’s chambers for him to find.” 

Loras’ tears had stopped by this point but found them running anew. Knowing he was beaten he opened his mouth. 

Olyver smiled ironically before thrusting his manhood all the way into Loras’ throat. Loras started to gag, Olyver’s cock was too big. 

“Calmly,” Olyver told him quietly, “breath through your nose, you won’t suffocate.” 

Loras tried to calm, inhaling through his nostrils. 

“You don’t want him to suffocate, do you, my prince?” Olyver asked Oberyn innocently. 

“No,” Oberyn admitted, “but nor do I want your cheek.”

The cane made a peculiar singing noise and it arced through the air and cut across Olyver’s buttocks. Olyver took the beating with the stoicism of one who had been beaten many times before. 

Olyver waited until the beating was over and then, as if making a conscious decision, the whore came. His seed filled Loras’ mouth and ran down the back of his throat. He whore pull his cock out of Loras’ mouth in time for him to cough and splutter the boy’s seed all over the bed. 

“That was poorly done, boy,” Oberyn warned, “he is valuable, you are not, never forget that.”

Olyver looked at him nervously but still stood in front of Loras defiantly. 

“Do you think he would spare you the time of day if he came across you being raped and ruined?” Oberyn demanded incredulously, “he would ride on and hope that your blood didn’t get on his horse.” 

“You’ve had your fun,” Olyver told him after a moment, “it’s time for you to go.” 

“You do not order me boy,” Oberyn warned the whore, “not ever. If I cut your throat right now, nobody would do anything to stop me. I would tell them you did this to our little Lord Tyrell and nobody would speak in your defence.”

“My employer would insure it didn’t come to that,” Olyver told him after a moment.

“You think I’m afraid of your employer?” Oberyn Martell demanded incredulously. 

“I think you have enough enemies in King’s Landing without making another,” Olyver told him dryly.

A thump outside made all three men turned and eye the door nervously before realizing it had come from the other side of the wall. 

“I won’t forget this whore,” Oberyn told him, the Prince hurriedly dressed and left Loras’ chambers not even bothering to close the door behind him. 

Olyver strode over and closed the door, then he dressed, only then did he approach Loras. 

“If I let you go, do you promise not to kill me?” Olyver asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Loras told him in the same tone.

“Do you swear it, by the Old Gods and the New?” Olyver asked him warily.

“I swear it,” Loras agreed. 

The whore released the straps holding his hands. 

Loras stood, he didn’t tower over the whore, they were roughly the same height and build but the boy stepped back in fear. 

“I swear to make you rue the day you were born, whore,” Loras promised. 

He lifted up the cane that Oberyn had abandoned, grabbed the boy by the arm and threw him on the bed. 

To be continued…


End file.
